


I'm Not In Love

by kankyuuhin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankyuuhin/pseuds/kankyuuhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico is in denial about his feelings, but not really and broods as all teenagers do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is 16 years old in this. I wrote this before I read Heroes of Olympus, so let's pretend that never happened.  
> I'm guessing this would make this slightly AU. 
> 
> 131013 Or you know, not AU since it turns out that House of Hades agrees with my story.

He sat on a log in the woods of Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the night. These days, he often did that.

He wondered if it would make the Ares’ lot call out him as the anti-social one. ‘ _Maybe if you didn’t hang out with those ghosts, you wouldn’t be so lame~ hahaha_ ’ they would laugh at him everyday even if he was better and more experienced than most campers these days. _‘Maybe he doesn’t need flesh either’_ Aphrodite’s daughters would also laugh.

Nico never cared much but he had grown tall and stayed very thin making them joke of how he looked like a living skeleton. He didn't care. At least he could wrap himself in his aviator jacket and pretend not to listen to them. 

He sat on the log and held himself, watching the small fire in front of him. He wondered where he went wrong. And he missed his friends, but Percy and Annabeth were both in college now. They didn't visit the camp nearly as often as Nico would wish. So he waited and mostly missed the son of Poseidon who stood by him so many times. 

 _How did it even come down to this?_ He thought and sighed into the quietness. _I’m not in love…_ He thought of how he’s only 16 and how much things had changed the past 3 years. Everyday he wished that Percy would stop seeing him as the child he once saved.  _I'm not in love,_ he thought but every time his memories of Percy would come back. Especially during lonely nights like tonight. And all he could do is wait for the summer time to see him again and try to never leave his side even if he would have to hold his breath and try not to suffocate when the older boy would be around. 

When Percy would go to battle a monster. 

When he would come out of the sea after visiting his father. 

When he would pat Nico's head affectionately to praise him. 

When he would defend him against his bullies. 

Nico wondered if Percy ever really noticed him. He had to do his best, but he always managed to keep an eye out for him throughout these years and whenever Percy needed him, he was always there in a heartbeat, but no. Night after night Nico would say to himself that he's not in love and that's not where his heart should lie. But it did and he would never have the courage to tell him. Even when he thought he would, Percy wasn't even there. 

Like the previous night when the campers were sitting by the fire and sang songs of old quests and heroes that died long ago, of gods falling in love and epic stories of great tragedy. Nico looked around and saw campers laughing and friends singing together and cheering on the satyrs and Apollo's kids and in that moment if Percy was there... maybe, just _maybe_ , Nico would have the guts to confess. 

 _I'm not in love, this is not my heart. I won't waste my time..._ he thought.

He knew very well that Percy was meant to be with Annabeth. They were a perfect match. No one could deny it. Even when the two fought and Percy might message him, when it seemed that maybe it wouldn't work out... Nico would never get between them. He would never do that to his best friend.

 _You're not asking for much,_ a voice in his head called out. _Just to be loved, to be loved back._  But he always sushed that voice. It wasn't right. He was alone. 

_I'm not in love! I won't tell him._

_"_ I'm not in love with him..." he said to the fire. 


End file.
